


A New Start

by Vhenana



Category: Saints Row
Genre: F/M, First Meeting, between 2 and the third, escape from death, trying to meet cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-13 02:48:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16008698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vhenana/pseuds/Vhenana
Summary: None of the Ronin listened to Kasumi about how dangerous the Saints are. After unwillingly storming Aisha's funeral, Johnny and the Boss let her go, and she makes her escape to Stilwater, where another gang leader has a job waiting for her.





	A New Start

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Madness_of_Xara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madness_of_Xara/gifts).



> This was commissioned by my awesome friend, Nua ^^
> 
> She also let me use my boss as a character sicne hers is an OC

Kasumi stretched, wincing as the cracks she felt in her shoulders. Once again, her fingers returned to the keyboard, but she didn't know how to put her feelings into words. There was so much to process. Stilwater seemed like an eternity away, even though she was sat in one of it's buildings. Steelport was hopefully her new home, but there was still a few things that she had to do in Stilwater. She again tapped her fingers on her keyboard without typing, still trying to think of what to say.

_I know that it's time for another new start, but the idea is still scary. The Third Street Saints are dangerous, but nobody here believes me. I'm just going to_

She looked over what she had already typed for the fifth time, but she had no idea how to end it. Nobody in the Ronin read her blog; it would be obvious if they did. There was no danger for Kasumi to post anything, but she just didn't know what to say.

"Kasumi!" Shogo yelled, throwing her door open. "Get off your ass, we're going to end the Saints!"

"How?" She asked, putting her laptop aside. "I've told you so many times, the Saints-"

"Shut it!" Kasumi started to brace for another tantrum. "This is a good chance to end them, and I won't lose it!" Instead of letting her argue futher, Shogo left the room, cursing in japanese, and punching the wall on his way out. Sighing, she put her laptop aside and got up, stretching again. It never took long to get ready. She stepped into her boots and laced them tightly; over her black jeans. The katana was next, strapped over her chest and under her yellow jacket. The last things that Kasumi needed to pick up were her yellow helmet and bike keys, which were by the door. Every other member of the Ronin in the building were also running to the garage and rally behind Shogo. A couple of them tripped down the stairs because of the commotion, but that didn 't stop them.

"Shogo!" Kasumi jogged towards the front of the garage, where the leader of the gang was astide his motorcycle.

"We don't need helmets." He huffed, taking it out of Kasumi's hands and tossing it across the garage. "We want them to see our faces when we put them down for good."

"Boss, I use a helmet to keep my hair out of my face." The two of them stared at eachother uncomfortably for a few seconds.

"Well, tie it up or something." Shogo turned to his gang, leaving Kasumi to grumble under her breath and search her jacket pockets for a hair tie. "Ronin! This is the day that we put the Saints down for good!" Multiple cheers came from the crowd, silencing quickly as their leader held his fist up. "They are unarmed, and at the graveyeard! We kille done of their bitches, and we shall make them join her!" A few of the gang members became quickly un comfortable, but most of them cheered again. "Start your bikes!" He then turned back and nodded to Kasumi as she finished tyung her hair up, and nodded. The garage was instantly full of the sound of roaring motorcycles, and the doors opened. Shogo and Kasumi started the charge, leading the gang out of the hideout and towards the graveyard. A bad feeling started to settle in the Liutentant's stomach as they got closer.

After a few minutes, they entered the graveyear don their bikes, and Kasumi slowed down to let Shogo go forward. He slowed to a stop in front of Johnny gat and the leader of the Saints. She was taken aback by the leader. _She looks like a kid!_ The leader was short; shorter than Kasumi. Her hair was a mess of red and hung loosely around her head, and her wide green eyes were filled with surprise as she looked at the gathered Ronin. She didn't even dress correctly for a funeral. The black jacket she was wearing obviously wasn't hers, since it was rolled up past her hands. There was no way that the leader of the Saints was older than 16.

"You two have humiliated my family for the last time!" Shogo yelled, revving his engine. Johnny barely looked up, but the Boss had fixed a glare onto him.

"Leave little boy." He said coldly, keeping his gaze down.

"Look at me when I'm talking to you!" Shogo yelled again, pointing at Gat.

"Fuck off, Akuji." The Saints' leader stepped closet to him and gripped the sleeve of his jacket, still glaring. "I'm not killin' anyone at Eesh's funeral. Tonight, Tomorrow... you name a time and I will gladly fuck you up... but not now."

"How noble..." Shogo huffed, pulling a gun out of his back belt holster. "Nobility is sorely overrated." On Cue, the other Ronin started to draw their own weapons; including Kasumi, who pulled her Katana out of its sheath. Gat finally looked up, and reached into his Boss' jacket. The teen didn't even flinch as he pulled an SMG out of a holster that was hidden in her jacket. The liutenant jumped from her bike and rolled behind a tree, ignoring the mud that clung to her jeans. The entire burial ground had instantly become a warzone, interrupting a second funeral and making the mourners scatter out of fear. One Saints ran over to Kasumi with a pistolin hand, but she bround her blade up and sliced the underside of his arm, making him drop his gun and scream in pain. She wanted to join the fighting quite badly, but there wasn't much that one woman with a katana could do. There weren't many Saints to begin with, but the Ronin were falling like flies. As soon as Shogo saw how badly they were outnumbered, he tried to run.

"Johnny!" Kasumi looked to where the Saints' boss was standing protectively in front of a woman. Gat snapped one of the Ronin's necksand looked to where the pointed with a pistol. Shogo had run out of the graveyard, quickly followed by Gat. As soon as they both left, the Boss scanned the graveyard for other Ronin, -missing Kasumi as she hid behind the tree again- and turned to the young woman on the ground.

"It's alright, they're gone now." Kasumi stared sadly at the boss. So young, but trapped in such a fucked up world, leading a gang. Where were her parents?

"At her funeral..." The woman sobbed. "How could they do this?" The roar of more motorcycles brought them all to attention. More bikes had pulled into the graveyeard, guns at the ready.

"Hide!" The Boss pulled her gun out again, and started to charge the bikes, pausing for a second to pick up a katana. Kasumi watched in awe as she charged, gfreen eyes filled with fury. She was hit by multiple bullets in her arms and legs, others bouncing off of her chest and stomach. She fought like a woman possessed, tearing skin apart with the katana and placing well aimed bullets into chests and heads.

"Boss!" Johnny ran back, covered in blood, but still calm. "Go get Shogo! You can do bikes better than me!"

"Tammy's hiding behind there." She gestured to one of the larger gravestones. "Take care of her." Gat nodded and jogged over, leaving the boss to jump onto Kasumi's bike and ride off. She still stayed unnoticed behind the tree, staring into the rain where the Saints' boss once was. _I have definitely made the wrong descision of who to follow._

"We're safe, Tam." Johnny Gat, the man who so many feared, was in front of Kasumi's eyes, gently talking to a frightened woman. He was un stoppable, yet he answered to a teenager who looked a lot less scary than he did. Nobodoy ever survived the wrath of the Saints. It looked like her life was going to end here; cowering and muddy behind a tree. Kasumi didn't know how long she had stared for, but the sounds of struggle brought her back to reality. 

"Where are you taking me?!" The boss had caught Shogo, and was dragging him across the graveyard floor. Johnny got up and walked over, craking his hands and shoulders; ready for what was to come. Meeting the boss halfway, he threw a strong punch into Shogo's face as the boss threw him towards Gat.

"Get up." Shogo shaking pushed himself to his feet and threw a shin kick to Gat's side. He didn't even budge and brought his elbow down onto Shogo's knee, breaking it and making him cry out in pain. Kasumi gasped, and furious green eyes locked onto her. The leader of the third street Saints stormed over to where she was hiding, leaving Gat to beat Shogo bloody. The Boss pulled her gun out of her jacket again and cocked it. Kasumi pushed herself backwards, hoping that she would be merciful; but there was a rason why the Saints were feared.

"Wait!" Kasumi held both of her hands up, staring at the gun pointed at her forehead.

"Why the fuck did you guys come here? Why now?!" The tears that started to gather in the Boss' eyes would have gone unnoticed to anyone who was afraid of death.

"It wasn't my choice." The gun stayed trained on her, but the Boss had softened her glare a bit. "I was ready to leave this city. I have a job waiting for me. I never wanted to be a Ronin." Kasumi said, lowering her hands and placing them on the ground. Both of them were surprised at the sound of a gravestone crumbling, and the scene of Shogo's head under the rubble.

"Boss!" Johnny called. The Saint glared once more at Kasumi, then bent over to grab her katana.

"Shred that jacket and never come back." She turned and started walking back to where Johnny was standing over the almost unconsious Shogo.

"You couldn't even let her have a burial you fucking peice of shit." Gat tipped the coffin of the second funeral, letting the corpse fall to the ground. As he threw Shogo into it and slammed the lid, the Boss threw Kasumi's katana aside and grabbed two shovels, tossing one to Gat.

_Are they..._

Johnny sent the coffin into the ground, she could still hear Shogo's screams. As the Saints started to pile the dirt on. With no bike, and no weapons, Kasumi shaking pushed herself to her feet, threw her jacket off, and ran through the graveyeard, ignoring the rain that was quickly soaking into her clothes.

 

~X~

 

Kasumi sat on the airplane, refusing any kind of food or drink. It had been four hours since she watched the start of Shogo's live burial, and the feeling made her sick to her stomach. She ignored all of the questions about the mix of mood and blood on her hands and jeans, instead shakily tapping on her phone. She could never go back to Stilwater. There was no life for her there. If the Saints hadn't been so focused on Shogo, she would be dead with him. Unnamed and in an unmarked grave. Unknown to anyone.

"Miss?" Kasumi jumped slightly and looked up into a concerned flight attendant's eyes. "You're still shaking, so I brought you a blanket."

"I... thank you." There was no point in fighting. She leaned forward and let the flight attendant put it over her shoulders. A lot of the people on the flight were now asleep, but Kasumi was trying to figure out how to tell her new Boss that her plans had been shifted forward.

_There was trouble in Steelport I'm_

No, that wouldn't work. 

_My boss was killed, and I almost_

Too forward. It might scare them. 

_My plans have been moved forward. I was kicked out of my other job. I'm on the flight to Steelport._

Perfect. Not too little not too much. Kasumi hit send and finally put her phone down. Sighting loudly, she leant back and closed her eyes. She couldn't get the images of Shogo being thrown into the coffin out of her head. Or the ones of the teenage boss pointing a gun at her head with tears in her eyes. She came an inch close to dying. The only reason that she didn't die was because her boss was killed instead. There was no way that she would ever forget that. without even realizing that she had fallen asleep, the feeling of a plane jerking to a stop surprised her awake. Kasumi looked around in panic for a few seconds before relaxing back in her chair. 

"The plane will start letting passengers off soon. please walk out calmly, and please do not forget your luggage." Quite a few people yawned and started to stand up, stretching and chatting amongst eachother. Again, the flight attendant walked over to Kasumi with a concerned smile. "Are you going to be okay getting off?"

"I'll be fine." She lifted her phone and turned the screen on.

_I've sent someone to pick you up. look for a grey dress and pink shades._

"I have somebody to collect me." The attendant nodded and left again. Yawning, Kasumi stood up and walked down the aisle to wait for the doors to open. When they did, people started to avoid her, looking at the blood on her jeans and hands. 

"Excuse me." Kasumi spun around and raised her fists. "Hey, I'm not here to fight." Grey dress, pink shades balanced on her forehead, pink painted nails, dark hair tied back into a ponytail. "I'm here to collect somebody, and seeing as though you seem on edge, I'm assuming that you're her?"

"I am." Kasumi relaxed and sighed. "I'm sorry, I've had a really rough day."

"Welcome to my world." The woman chuckled, smiling. "I'm Viola DeWynter." She said, lifting her hand. "Pleased to meet you."

"I'm..." She couldn't use her old name now. "Mary." She shook Viola's hand. "Mary Powell."

"Great. Let's go." Viola turned and started walking, leaving Mary to catch up. Nothing was said on the walk to the car, or when they both got into the car. Steelport looked so... clean compared to Stilwater. Most of the people that were walking around seemed a lot more dignified and smarter than those in Stilwater. She could see people dressed similarly, so she turned to Viola.

"Is there more than one gang in this city?"

"Yes, but they're united." She said, glancing at Mary. "I work mainly for the Morningstar, who are run by Mr. Loren, The Luchadores are run by a star wrestler, and the Deackers are run by Matt Miller. The guy I'm taking you to." Mary's heart jumped a little when she heard that name. She's been talking to him for years, under the guise of an internet name. She's finally going to meet him. "We're a good team, and we run this city. Nobody is going to stop us."

_I hope that the Saints don't come here._

The rest of the drive was silent. Viola pulled into the yard of what looked like a nuclear reactor; a base swarming in a sea of blue and grey. Mary followed suit when she got out of the car, and followed her in side. The bright blue lights took a few seconds to get used to, but they kept walking through. 

"Matt!" Viola barked. Quite a few of the Deckers looked towards them, but soon turned away.

"Viola!" Mary could barely believe her eyes. She rubbed them again when she saw her new boss. He was shrt and youthful, black hair half covering his face, clothes brihght blue and grey, along with his lips and nails. _Another teenager leading a gang?_ "Have you brought her?"

"Right here." Finally feeling safe, mary stepped forward and smiled. "My name is Mary Powell, but you know me as Kitsune." Matt stared at her for a few seconds in disbelief.

"It's nice to meet you!" he grinned widely, shaking her hand in both of his. "My new liutenant! I didn't expect you for another month!"

"Well.. things happened."

"What kind of things?" Mary looked between Matt and Viola a few times before sighing.

"My boss called an attack on a gang called the Third Street Saints when they were at a funeral for somebody they killed. A Liutenant's girlfriend. The Liutenant beat the shit out of him, and as he did, their boss, -who is the same age as you- walked over to me and was ready to kill me before he called her back, and they buried my old boss alive." The two looked at eachother in shock. "I ran before she changed her mind. I ran straight to Steelport."

"You'll be safe here." Matt said, placing a hand on her shoulder. "You work for the Deckers now. The Syndicate is your home." he ten turned to his gang mebers and called out "Somebody bring Mary a jacket!"


End file.
